Sentimientos A Flote
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: El era el estudiante mas popular y atractivo de la universidad y ella la nueva estudiante. Sus vidas se juntan y finalmente se enamoran sin quererlo. SesshxKag. Contiene Lemon...ojo no me hago responsable por posibles paros cardiacos xddddd


_DISCLAMER: "InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, la diosa de todas las diosa de este mundo. Que sin sus grandiosas obras no fantasearíamos con un mundo en donde no existiera InuYasha; D"_

Otro año se venía…un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad de Tokio a su 25 años era uno de los estudiantes más solicitado por las chicas.

Siempre había tenido una vida algo solitaria en el aspecto amoroso, siempre se muestra frio y distante con los demás, y ha tenía varias relaciones de pareja pero ninguna de esas relaciones le llego a interesar o a resultar.

En plena época de verano cuando volvían de las vacaciones nuevos estudiantes entraban a la universidad y entre ellos conoció a una joven llamado Kagome Higurashi, unos años menor que el, ella tan solo tenía 20 años, al verla le pareció una joven bella, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia por su presencia.

Como era costumbre los estudiantes mayores debían pasar 1 semana ayudando y orientando a los nuevos alumnos que entraban, y a Sesshomaru le toco ser guía de Kagome, cosa que lo tomo normalmente como ser su profesor sustituto, a principio su relación fue algo intensa….se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo aunque su enojo siempre iba en aumento llegando a asustar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Idiota te dije que no era así

-Cállate…sabes que estoy aprendiendo- reprocho Kagome

-Eres tú la que no entiende

-Pero no es para que me trates así…mejor me voy- toma su mochila y se va del lugar dejándolo solo. Por primera vez, pero algo dentro de este frio joven hizo que se sintiera extraño. Solo suspiro creía que era algo de su imaginación.

Pero en el tiempo que empezaron a pasar juntos su relación fue creciendo e intimando cada día más, ya que ellos en el interior eran muy parecidos y sobre todo tenían muchas cosas en común.

Con el tiempo la relación entre Sesshomaru y Kagome fue mejorando hasta el punto de que empezaron a salir de a poco juntos. Provocando en ambos sentimientos que empezaron a salir a flote sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…solo sabían que lo que sentían era mutuo

Sesshomaru y Kagome ya eran novios, siendo la envidia de toda la universidad.

Llegaban 6 meses de relación, primero casi no se soportaban, pero luego se hicieron amigos y ahora lograron establecer una relación de pareja muy buena, ambos están profundamente enamorados y el mundo aplaudía sobre todo a Kagome que logro domar a un hombro frio sin sentimientos.

Un día de otoño, quedando de a poco rastros del verano como era costumbre ambos regresaban de la universidad, ambos miran el cielo empezando a llover.

-Hay no se puso a llover

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos…no traje paraguas- apurando el paso Sesshomaru

-Yo menos…-suspirando. Los cogió desprevenidos, se fueron rápido a la casa de Kagome ambos estaban totalmente empapados.

Ese día en la casa de la joven no había nadie ya que sus padres habían salido a visitar a unos parientes que se encontraban enfermos y regresarían dentro de dos días mas en la tarde, como llegaron empapados, Kagome estaba con su uniforme empapado y pegado a su cuerpo, dibujando sobre este todas las formas de su cuerpo posible, Sesshomaru al verla así mojada, con el cabello suelto, húmedo y pegado a su rostro, Sesshomaru se sonrojo, y sin quererlo empezó a sentirse excitado y desearla hacerla suya.

Mientras Kagome desaparece y a los pocos minutos vuelve con un par de toallas le pasa un par de toallas a Sesshomaru unos toallas para que se secara

-Deberías quedarte hasta que cese la lluvia

-No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien- pasándole otra vez la toalla

-Quédate hasta que cese la lluvia y de paso llamas a tu casa- dijo sonriéndole

-Está bien...espérame un poco- fue hasta la sala de estar, hablo con su madre quien se encontraba preocupada por el pero la calmo diciendo que estaba en la casa de un amigo y que volvería lo antes posible a su casa.

Luego de haberse secado, Kagome le presto al joven una camisa color celeste junto con unos jeans azul oscuro de su padre, y lo manda a la recamara de visitas para sentirme más seco y cómodo mientras que Kagome lo esperaría en la cocina, Sesshomaru subió lentamente por la escalera y encontrándose con la había de la joven, la mira rápidamente, su dormitorio era acogedor y cálido, pero apresuro su paso y se cambió rápidamente para no notar que estaba haciendo otras cosas , y al regresar vio a su amada preparando un té caliente para ambos, Sesshomaru se puso a observar a Kagome, ella tenía puesto un bello vestido, muy corto, y con una parte de la espalda descubierta, cosa que le extraño muchísimo ya que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y hacia frio ella deberia estar más abrigada o llevar puesto un chaleco, pero por otro lado le agrado ya que le pareció muy sexy como ella iba vestida.

Intentando pasar de ser percibido camino en silencio hacia la cocina, y se paró detrás de Kagome quien aún no se había percatado de su presencia de Sesshomaru rodeándola y apretando su pequeña cintura de su novia con sus brazos tonificados, apretándola contra su pecho, aspirando el aroma de sus cabello y su perfume, Kagome al sentir la respiración de su amado en su nuca, se le erizo la piel, y sintió sus piernas temblar quería darse vuelta para reprochar a su novio callando inmediatamente al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru rozar su cuello.

Sesshomaru dio vuelta a la joven, para dejarla frente a frente con él, y la empezó a besar apasionadamente dándole a entender lo que quería, de los labios de Kagome escapaban hondos y largos suspiros, luego de eso Sesshomaru empezó a bajar sus besos hacia su cuello blanco como la nieve, al sentir la piel de Kagome en su cuerpo y en sus labios, Sesshomaru al sentir el contacto desesperado de la joven se éxito mucho más, y sus manos empezaron a recorren la espalda de la muchacha.

-Sera mejor…parar ahora Sesshomaru…- dijo entrecortadamente la joven.

-Que…acaso no quieres…- le contesto también entrecortadamente

-Si…pero no se... no estoy segura- mirándolo a sus ojos ámbar

-Tú solo déjate llevar amor- le dijo en un tono muy tierno y acariciando su rostro, Kagome le sonrió, después de esa charla, la toma del brazo y ambos se condujeron hasta la habitación de la joven.

Al entrar a la habitación, Sesshomaru quiso encender la luz, pero Kagome le pidió que no lo hiciera que prefería con las luces apagadas, Sesshomaru ante esa respuesta entendió que quería privacidad con él.

Empezaron a besarse, las manos del joven recorrían con avidez la espalda de la bella muchacha, la empezó a besar más apasionado que antes, el joven dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre posterior del vestido de Kagome, y con delicadeza empezó a bajarlo, cuando lo hubo bajado por completo, puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, Kagome se sonrojo al ver que ya solo estaba en ropa interior frente a Sesshomaru, pero Kagome no se quedó atrás toma nerviosamente la camisa y se la empieza a desabrochar, una vez que se la saco pudo ver su perfecto pecho bien formado, lo acaricia lentamente hacia que Sesshomaru soltara un quejido.

Luego ambos volvieron a besarse más apasionadamente dando a entender que se necesitaban mutuamente, recuesta a Kagome cuidadosamente y procurando no aplastarla con su peso, continuo con su juego de besos bajando por el cuello de la muchacha, que suspiraba al sentir el contacto de los labios de su amado con su piel, después de terminar de besar su cuello besa sus hombros con delicadeza y dulzura continuando bajando hasta que algo le estorbaba seguir, Kagome aún tenía el sujetador puesto, así que Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos pero Kagome se adelantó y se lo saco dejando mostrar como era su cuerpo, ella solo sonrió y asintió, el joven la abraza fuertemente.

Kagome tímidamente empezó a recorrer con sus delgados dedos el pecho de su amado, causando en el joven volvieran esas mil sensaciones haciendo que respirara entrecortadamente nuevamente, Kagome se pone sobre el volviéndolo a besar con más pasión. Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura y la deja nuevamente debajo de el.

Luego ambos empezaron a besarse de nuevo envolviendo sus lenguas en un ritmo vertiginoso, Sesshomaru poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y las empezó a subir peligrosamente, al llegar a la altura del pecho de la muchacha que ya se encontraba.

Kagome se estremeció ante ese contacto, rozo sus pezones haciendo que se erizaran y apretó sus pechos de forma ansiosa mientras continuaba besándola profundamente, sin romper el beso, acariciándola y disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel, sus respiraciones cada vez eran entrecortadas solo dándose unos segundo para respirar y volver a besarse. Sesshomaru empezó a lamer otra vez su cuello, mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos, al llegar a los pechos de la joven, empezó a succionarlos y besarlos.

Kagome jadeaba, podía notar como el pulso se le iba acelerado, y esto hacia que Sesshomaru se excitara mucho más.  
Bajo sus manos por su estómago y después hacia la intimidad de su amada, y aparto un poco las pequeñas braguitas que la cubrían, entrando en contacto directamente con su suave piel y la humedad que la invadía haciendo presión con sus dedos en su centro, he introduciéndolos de a poco sus dedos en su ardiente interior haciendo que Kagome se retorciera más debajo de el.

En el interior de Sesshomaru surgió algo más, el necesitaba probarla, tenerla, hacerla enloquecer en sus brazos, así que no lo pensó dos veces y le quito las bragas que le quedaban, deslizándolas lentamente por sus largas y suaves piernas, Sesshomaru bajo hacia el sexo de la joven y tras fijar su mirada en la de la muchacha quien se encontraba perdida, hundió su lengua en ella, notando como Kagome temblaba ante el contacto.

Los gemidos de la joven sonaban en toda la habitación y en los oídos de Sesshomaru sonaba como una hermosa melodía, ella estaba disfrutando, pero el creía enloquecer.  
Él se posó de nuevo sobre ella, besándola en los labios con necesidad, ella tomo su rostro con ambas manos profundizando mucho más el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico

-Sessh...sessho...maru...necesito...sentirte...dentro...de mí- en tono de súplica y con voz entrecortada, rozando sus labios con la oreja del muchacho

-Yo también…te…necesito….-Sesshomaru le dijo y al sentir el aliento de su novia y sus labios rozándole la oreja, no lo dudó ni un instante y se empezó a quitar el pantalón lo más rápido que pudo, luego se quitó su ropa interior, volvió a reclamar los labios de su novia en un ardiente y fogoso beso. Lentamente fue separándole las piernas colocándose entre ellas, ambos al sentir el total contacto entre sus sexos sintieron como un choque eléctrico, Sesshomaru empezó a rozar su intimidad con la de Kagome haciendo que se estremeciera más, luego empezó a introducirse en ella lentamente, hasta que sintió una barrera que no le permitía continuar, así que atino a mirar a su novia a los ojos

-Te amo- luego ejerciendo un poco más de presión logro penetrarla totalmente, logrando que Kagome diera un grito de dolor, derramara un par de lágrimas y enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, las lágrimas fueron secadas por uno de los besos dados por él, después se quedó quieto por un momento esperando que el interior de Kagome se acostumbrara a su intromisión, luego que fijo su mirada en su rostro, ella levanta su mirada y le sonríe tiernamente dando a entender que ya no sentía dolor, empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente quería grabar y guardar este momento más apreciado con ella, Kagome se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras gemía cada vez más alto.

El vaivén de caderas estaba que volvía completamente loco al joven nunca había tenido una sensación más placentera que esta, Kagome se movía contra él quería sentir más de él, más placer y a la vez buscando una mayor velocidad en los empujes, Sesshomaru la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia el acelerando el ritmo con gran maestría. Los movimientos fueron haciéndose mucho más rápidos, sus respiraciones se entrecortaron mucho más y los gemidos fueron en aumento, logrando así ambos llegar juntos al clímax.

Kagome sentía como Sesshomaru la llenaba por dentro, sentía algo cálido que se esparcía por todo su interior haciéndola sentir llena, completa.

Después de ese rato de ajetreo, Sesshomaru rodo sobre ella, la abrazo he hizo que esta apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle suavemente los cabellos, la joven podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su amado como se iban calmando poco a poco.

No se dijeron nada, ambos sabían que no era necesario, todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro acababan de expresarlo, ambos sabia que se amaban, y que nunca se separarían haciendo que el sueño los venciera de a poco y esperando un futuro juntos.

-FIN-

/

Konichiwa =)

Esta vez quise innovar un poco me llamaba mucho la atención de hacer un fic sobre esta pareja así que me anime a ver cómo queda y este fue el resultado…es algo nuevo para mi hacer este fic pero la verdad me gusto 1313

Espero que sea de su agrado

Besos y abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama


End file.
